Beauty or Beast?
by UltraVioletta7
Summary: There is a certain girl who resides in a room just steps away from the most evil being who ever lived(?). Her name is Pandora Lestrange. Her parents and Aunt and Uncle think she is a perfect Pure blood girl, but they are blinded. She is a powerful rebellious witch who is determined to bring Moldy Voldy down. O.C.


**Sirius=not dead**

 **Hello! I hope you guys like this one. I've written two chapters so far and more to come! Enjoy!**

 **-UltraVioletta3**

Pandora Lestrange was a proper Pureblood lady. She obeyed her elders and superiors. She had proper table manners and could tell which spoon to use according to which food she ate. She let her Aunt Narcissa dress her up. She let her cousin, Draco, ramble about quidditch, while she was forced to watch because it isn't proper for a lady to play. But she hated it all. She missed her parents. They were serving a lifetime in Azkaban. Surely they wouldn't make her do all these pointless practices.

Her only escape was Hogwarts and her monthly trips to visit her parents in Azkaban. It was summer and her last visit to see her mother and father before she went to Hogwarts for her 6th year was today.

As the gates opened for her and Aunt Narcissa, she told the guard with a voice of authority,'' I am here to see Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.''

The guard looked unimpressed,'' And your name?''

''Pandora Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy,''

''Proceed,''

Our heels clicked against the cold granite tile. I wore my black pumps and emerald green dress robes, a gift from Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius. I wore a purple pendant around my neck and my hair down and curled to perfection. Aunt Cissa wore blood red heels and simple black dress robes with a silver trimming.

As we approached my parents' cell, I saw my mother scramble to her feet to meet me.

''Pandora, dear!''She exclaimed.

My father looked up and smiled,'' Hello, darling.''

They both looked exhausted.

''Mother, father, how are you?'' I greeted them.

''Marvelous,'' mother said sarcastically.

Father rolled his eyes,'' We are fine.''

''Swell.'' I say.

Aunt Cissa informs us politely,'' I am going to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things. I will pick you up in a little bit, Pandora.''

''Bye, Cissy,'' mother waves animatedly.

''Bye, Bella,'' Aunt Cissa smiles warmly and apparates.

I turn back to my mother while father stares out their window longingly.

''So, Panda… What have you planned for this year?'' she asks.

''Well, I am going to try out for the quidditch team.''

''Cissa won't be too happy,'' she reminds me.

''I know…'' I bite my cheek,'' But I want to.''

''Determination! You hear that, Rodolphus? Our girl's got determination. What a strong young lady.''

I beam. I love when I am praised by my parents.

''Have you thought about the Dark Lord? Joining him?'' father asks pressingly.

''Well…I am unsure.'' I stammer.

''You need to take the mark soon, darling.'' Mother says.

''Yes, mother,'' I obey.

''What a good, good girl!'' she claps.

I fake smile. I don't want to serve the Dark Lord. That evil bastard needs to fall, and fall hard. This is the year I join the Order of the Phoenix and be an undercover spy. Severus has always had a soft spot for me and told me he'll help.

My mother and father think I am following in their footsteps. Boy, were they wrong.

Since the Dark Bastard has been residing in the Malfoy Manor, I've been escaping to the Burrow. My best friend, Charlie and boyfriend, Fred, live there.

Aunt Cissa apparates back.

''Are you ready, Pandora?'' She asks.

''Yes, Aunt Narcissa.''

I say my goodbyes and side-along apparates back to the manor with my aunt.

''Dear, tonight will be when you take your mark. Draco has taken his already. Now you must.''

My eyes widen and I clench my fists,'' Yes, ma'am,''

I excuse myself to my room. I need to inform Sirius. I grab a handful of floo and chuck it into my fireplace.

''Sirius! Sirius!''

He bounds into the room,'' What's wrong?''

Tears roll down my cheeks as he embraces me,'' What's wrong, Kitten?''

''They're making me take the mark tonight,''

His expression turns dark.

''Shit.''

I laugh at his tone, despite my tears.

''I hate this. He sleeps 2 freaking doors away from me and I am constantly blocking my mind, sooooo many headaches!''

'' I'm sorry, Dora,''

''Speaking of Dora's, how's Tonks and Remus?''

''Rough. You know Remus. He thinks he's not good enough for her,''

''Idiot.'' I mutter.

'' How long until you have to be back?'' he asks.

''Probably a couple hours.''

''Go tell Fred,'' he demands with a small smile.

''Okay,''

I floo the burrow from Grimmauld.

Bill, Charlie, and Fred look up to see me wipe off soot from my blouse.

''Dora!'' they all tackle me

''Hey, if it isn't my favorite boys,'' I say with amusement as I hug them back.

''Before I get too comfortable, I have to tell you that your favorite not- Death-Eater is going to be one tonight,'' I frown.

Everyone looks at me sadly. I try to smile, but it comes out as a grimace. Fred, my lovable boyfriend, bear hugs me and tears trickle down my face yet again.

''I've got 2 hours before I become a killer, so let's make the most of it!'' I say with fake-cheerfulness.

Their heads jerk up,''Killer?''

''That's what you need to do to prove your loyalty to Moldy Voldy,'' I say.

''Damn, Pandora,'' Bill mutters.

''Either that or torture someone, then watch them die,''

We end up lying on the couch eating chocolate. My head is on Charlie's lap while he plays with my hair. The clock rings and signals that I have to go.

Fred grabs my waist and plants his lips softly on mine before I go,'' Come here after?''

I smile and kiss him again,'' Of course.''

I floo my room and jump nearly a mile when I hear a knock at the door.

''It's me,'' Oh, Severus.

I open the door,'' You nearly gave me a heart attack,''

''Apologies,'' he drawls.

I roll my eyes,'' Is it time?''

''Yes,''

''Shit,''

''Indeed,'' he agrees.

As we head into the dining room, Draco grips my arm and mouths,'' Good luck,''

''Thanks,'' I whisper.

Severus guides me to my seat.

The doors open and the Pale Pain-in-the-Ass enters with a wicked smile.

''Dearest Pandora Lestrange, will you be joining us tonight?'' his cold and distinctly high pitched rings out.

''Yes, my lord,'' I bow my head.

''Your mother would be proud,'' he states.

I fake smile ''graciously.''

''Will you be killing or torturing tonight?'' he asks.

''Killing.'' I state firmly.

''What a good little girl,'' he motions to one of the death eaters.

Two men bring in a well beaten young man who I recognize. They push him to the floor in front of me. I rise from my seat and crouch down to get a better look. It's one of the 5th year Hufflepuffs. Randall Hughes. He was always kind to me. I can't do this. He looks up and smiles at me, as if saying,' It's okay, I forgive you,'

My hair falls in front of my face like a curtain and I mouth,'' I am so sorry,''

I take out my wand and wordlessly cast Avada Kedevra. His body crumples to the floor. His cheerful, bright eyes now lifeless. I killed him. I am a monster.

Everyone claps. Sick twisted bastards.

Lord Asshole smiles widely and all the color drains from my face. I look up and try to smile.

''Let us celebrate your loyalty with the mark.'' He announces.

He motions for me to sit. One death eater holds my left arm down while the other grips my shoulders roughly.

The Dark Shithead approaches me,'' Now, This may tingle,''

That was the worst understatement I have ever heard. It felt like my arm was being punctured with countless hot needles. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. Next to me sits Severus and he silently holds my hand. I am fairly certain I cut off his circulation from squeezing it so hard but he doesn't seem to mind. I clamp my eyes shut.

It's over and I look at my now pulsing and red, irritated arm. Branded with a skull and snake, it hurts like hell.

''Thank you, my lord. It is a great honor,'' I grit out.

''Of course,'' he cackles and I politely excuse myself. I inform Aunt Cissa that I will be spending the night with Daphne Greengrass. I pack a bag while my eyes blur. I drop to the floor, sobbing. _I'm so sorry, Randall._

I throw the floo as hard as I can and travel to the burrow. I fall to the floor and don't get up. I continue sobbing until someone pulls me into their arms. It's Fred. He picks me up and carries me to his room. I wipe my eyes furiously. While my sobbing stopped, I can't stop the tears from falling. He sit on his bed while he strokes my hair whispering,'' It's okay, it's okay,''

''I killed him, I killed him, I killed him,'' I murmur over and over again.

''Who, love?''

''He was only a boy. Just a boy…'' I sob again.

''Who?''

''Randall Hughes. I killed him. Oh god, I killed him,''

He holds me tighter. I see Molly peep her head in,'' Wow, dears, you'd think someone died,'' she commented, trying to lighten the mood. A fresh batch of tears comes down as I buried my face in Fred's chest.

''Someone did,'' Fred said gravely.

''Oh darling, forgive me. Who was it?'' Molly rushed over and rubbed my back.

''Randall Hughes, fifth year Hufflepuff,'' I choke out.

''Godric!'' she exclaimed,'' How?''

''Not now, mum.'' Fred warned.

''Alright, dears,'' she frowned and exited the room.

Fred and I fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up to 5 red heads staring curiously at us. I jump up.

''Jeez! What the hell?'' I all but yell.

'' Why didn't you wake us?'' Ginny asked.

I shrugged, remembering what happened last night.

''What's wrong?'' Charlie asks with concern. I shake my head,'' Nothing.''

Fred sleeps like the dead so I shake him. He rubs his eyes and jumps.

''Jeez! What the hell?'' he yells.

We all laugh, but mine isn't the same.

George jumps on the bed and flops on my legs.

''Sup, milady?''

I roll my eyes and smirk,'' The ceiling, Weasley,''

''Smart ass,''

''Absolutely,''

''What happened last night, Pandy?'' Charlie asked.

''I…I…I killed someone.'' I whispered.

''Who?'' Bill asked firmly.

''Randy.'' Fred answered.

''Randall?'' Ron asked.

I nod and close my eyes.

''Oh my god,'' Bill breathes.

Ginny starts to cry,'' He asked me to be his girlfriend this summer,''

''I was going to tell you guys,'' she said in between sobs. I untangle myself from Fred and go to hug her,

''Ginny, I am so sor-'' she pushes me.

''You monster! You killed him!'' she shrieked.

''I'm sorry,'' I say quietly and bolt out of the room, out of the house, and as far as my legs take me in the woods nearby. I run and I run and I run.

I am fast so no one can catch me. Thank Salazar. I stop to catch my breath and hear a twig snap.

''Who's there?'' I whip out my wand.

Three burly scraggly men come forward,'' Hello, little pup,''

Shit. Also known as Fenrir Greyback.

He cackles and stalks over to me.

''Hello, Fenrir. How are you?'' I ask calmly, lowering my wand. He won't hurt me if he wants to keep his jewels intact.

He takes two filthy fingers and lifts my chin.

''My, my, you've gotten pretty, little one,''

''Thank you,'' I place an authoritative face on.

''Much prettier without all those clothes on, don't you think?''

''I don't think you want to mess with a death eater, Greyback,'' I challenge.

He throws his head back and laughs,'' You? A death eater? That is rich!''

I kick his legs from under him and push up my sleeve branding the dark mark. His eyes widen.

''I have killed and I can do it again,'' I hiss.

He scrambles to his feet and backs away with the other wolves.

'' I don't want any trouble with the Dark Lord,'' he turns and, on all fours, scampers away with his pack.

I smirk. Wow, I did it.

The smile disappears as fast as it appeared. _Now I threaten to kill people? Who am i?_

A monster. I am a monster. Ginny was right.

I slump to the ground and bring my knees to my chest. _Oh god, I'm a killer._

I cry myself to sleep.


End file.
